Larksong (BP)
'''Larksong' is a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Larksong makes her first but brief appereance as an elder when Bluekit and Snowkit are shown the elders' den. She along with the other elders is happy to have new kits in the camp. When Featherwhisker teases the kits about making a nest in Pinestar's den, Larksong reassures the kits that he teases everyone and tells them it's one of the privileges of being a medicine cat, which Featherwhisker replies, medicine cat ''apprentice. She defends Goosefeather, then tells Bluekit and Snowkit that he was their mother's littermate. Larksong then advises that the kits return to the nursery, since Snowkit was about to fall asleep. :Later, she is pleased to see Stonepelt and Bluepaw bring fresh moss into the elders' den, saying she couldn't spend another night sleeping on plain bracken. :Before the battle with WindClan, Larksong is said to be sitting next to Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot, like owls among the shivering branches of the fallen tree, while Fuzzypelt and Patchpaw paced around camp in front of both of them. When the cats return after losing, Larksong is astonished, hardly able to believe her eyes. Pinestar tells her that Moonflower was dead also. The elders then clean up her mangled body for vigil, covering up the scent of death as well. :When the news that Leopardfoot is having kits goes around, Larksong comments that it just doesn't feel right to go to the dirtplace and back without tripping over a kit or two. As Leopardfoot begins to kit, her eyes shine with excitement, but it dies down as the kitting continues for hours. She pointedly tells Pinestar that he should be with her, but he awkwardly says he would only be in the way. She then mutters into Stonepelt's ear, before turning back to the nursery. :Mumblefoot and Weedwhisker soon come out and join Larksong and Stonepelt. :Once Pinestar announces that he is leaving to become a kittypet, Larksong pads forward and tells him that they would miss him. When the topic of Goosefeather retiring comes up, she promises that she would talk to him. She is the first to notice Sunfall's return from the the Moonstone, sitting up stiffly and pricking her ears. :After Whitestorm becomes a warrior, Larksong tells Bluefur that she needs to live her own life before she wakes up and realizes that she's as empty as a beech husk. She suggests that she take Thrushpelt as a mate. She also jokes that at least she will have a few moons of peace from Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot's bickering before she joins them in StarClan. Sadly, she dies a few moons later. :In StarClan, Larksong gives Bluefur one of her lives, along with the gift of humor. She tells Bluefur to use her gift when the Clan needs cheering up. Larksong was noted for joking a lot, which was probably why she gave Bluestar her gift. When Bluefur received her gift it is said that she feels light and happy. It is noted that Larksong is sitting with her old denmates. : : References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters